fantastic_fursonasfandomcom-20200213-history
Ardere
|} Ardere belongs to Wisps alone. Do not use her without permission. Ardere (informally called Ardy) is an adolescent dragoness, and has minor persuasion over heat and light. She is nomadic, but generally resides in the Forest of Amber. She is a defender of the forest, and does her best to keep danger and foreigners out. Description Ardere is a very natural looking dragoness. She stands 11 feet tall at the shoulder, and has long legs, a deep chest, and a long prehensile tail. Her hide is a soft, tough skin, with soft warm fur on her chest, ankles, wrists, and a little on the underside of her tail. Her skin is a rich earthy brown, fading to a creamy white on her underbelly. Her spine is a darker brown, and fades to the medium brown. Her flanks are decorated with dark brown zebra-esque stripes that fade into her underbelly color. Her talons fade to a dark brown at the ankle/wrist, and she has long dexterous black claws. She has five fingers on her front talons, and four on her hind talons. Her wings are those of a butterfly's; spanning one and a half times the length of her torso, and being incredibly light, they allow flight rather easily, though they are more helpful for gliding. With dark veins running through the soft golden-brown feathery surface, every inch seems to radiate a golden warmth. The first, larger part of the wing is a medium-dark brown, fading to a dark brown, and tipped with black and spotted with large white, creamy splotches. The second wing-segment is a paler tan, and is also tipped with black and spotted with white on the edges similarly. Five dark marks reside on the middle of the wing-part, forming no real pattern other than disorder. When held up to light, the wings seen to glow a vibrant light, and are laced with pale gold veins of energy. Her snout is shaped very canine-like, with an angled nose and large golden eyes. Her ears are long, broad, movable, and adorned with various earrings of dark amber: a double helix, second and third holes, and small amber gauges stretched in her earlobes, barely big enough for a finger or two. A great rack of thick antlers adorn her head, forming a creamy tan crown above her head. She wraps strings around the prongs, and ties small shards of shattered amber around them, dangling and jingling as she walks. Great flares of dark brown feathers crest her cheeks, her head, rump, and base of her tail. They are movable, and can flatten when she's afraid, or flare up when she's happy. A soft smile usually graces her lips, and her gold eyes are usually alert and kind. Personality Easily Apparent Ardere is easily described on first sight as gentle and reserved, and she fits that short summary quiet well. She does not like violence, and values honesty and freedom higher than anything else. She is selfless and kind, and is willing to sacrifice her own safety to keep the Amber Forest safe and orderly. She has a strong set of morals, and will never deviate from those morals. She judges others not by their appearance or personality, but by the displaying of their moral thoughts, and by how they react to her own morals. She is, however, not very judgmental, and will accept anyone unless they prove they cannot be trusted. She respects nature, and will not harm another creature unless necessary. She respects the trees and plants as well, knowing that they too were granted life. She does her best to take care of any injured thing, but isn't much of a healer in the least, and often does little to actually help their health, and more often than not she will actually cause more harm accidentally. Because of this, she is incredibly cautious when around other creatures, and holds a silent guilt in her chest from the harm she's caused. She is not very trusting, but is very trustworthy herself. She can easily keep secrets, or carry heavy responsibility. She is simply an old, gentle, trustworthy soul. Deeper Traits Hidden behind her glassy gold eyes, she hides deep thoughts. Many think she is very transparent and shows all her thoughts on her sleeves, but that couldn't be farther from the truth. Ardere is plagued by doubt and worry, unable to escape their claws. She always is fretting internally if she has been doing the right thing by protecting the forest from foreigners, and is always afraid one day she will know the answer to the question. She is always nervous that she is right, because she knows the great weight on her shoulders: the safety of the Amber Forest's inhabitants and the protection of the wealth of riches inside. She is eaten away by the guilt that she has hurt others, and often tries to stop herself from imagining what happened to them after she had seen them leave. Had they fallen and been more gravely injured from the wounds she inflicted? Had they been scolded by their colony's queen and tortured? Or worst: had her attack killed them? If she knew the answer to any of those questions, she knows she wouldn't be able to stand the pain of the guilt. She suffers from anxiety and panic attacks, and has a crippling fear of messing something up. She tries to hide these moments when she breaks down, but occasionally, one might see a glimmer of a tear in her eyes and a sharp sob caught in her breath. Abilities While her explosive strength is very weak, and her endurance is equally low, Ardere is a force to be reckoned with. While she will lose in talon-on-talon combat almost indefinitely, she can evade attacks with eerie grace, and is disturbingly talented in the field of mind-games. She stays hidden well, and watches from afar, and will strike out only if necessary. Her claws are small and dull from gripping trees and digging in rocky soil. Her teeth are small and sharp, as she is omnivorous, but prefers fruit and other plant matter over meat. Her antlers are not able to be used as a weapon, unless accidentally hit with them. Her tail is curled and dexterous, but not exactly coordinated. She uses it for holding onto the dark trees in the forest, or if she needs to vaguely grab something small. Generally though, it is only for balance. She is agile and quick, her flexible spine allowing her to jump around in the forest's canopy and glide between trees. She has fast reflexes, and is hard to catch off guard in the first place. She can easily dodge attacks, but can rarely counter at all. She is a minor, self-taught sorceress, with small persuasion over heat and light. She can manifest small blips of golden light, and can maneuver them a certain distance from her body with minimal difficulty. If necessary, she can leave the orbs of soft light in an area, and they will remain there unless she purposely diminishes it. The light itself isn't tangible, and if one were to put their arm inside the light's radius, it would just a warm heat. It is often rumored that this heat fills your body with pure euphoria when absorbed, and rejuvenates the soul. However, the magic fades when she is ill or overtired. History WIP Relationships ---- Donum: WIP Trivia ---- *She has an awful sense of direction, and usually gets lost in the forest. This is why she doesn't have a set home within the woods. *She is very crafty with music and acoustics, and has built various instruments out of parts of the great Ambertrees. She had given instruments to the rest of the population as well, and loves to hear the forest resound with their playing. *She is literate, but has a simplistic vernacular, since she was only briefly taught under her colony's scribe.